The Day After The Kiss
"The Day After The Kiss" is a mini-story in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf series. Story NOTE: This mini-story takes place right after the kissing scene in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf novel. Tapper and Duncan McSmurf were busy working on restoring the tavern when they noticed Empath approaching them. They both noticed that something about him was different besides the way that he dressed, now that he started wearing the star-patterned suit again with a blue shirt. "Smurf o' the morning to you, my fellow Empath," Tapper greeted. "How was your night's sleep?" "This smurf has never felt better, Tapper," Empath said, smiling. "I'm afraid the tavern won't be in business for quite some time, but we'll have it back in smurf-shape form, I promise you," Tapper said. "I don't think the laddie here is smurfing for a drink, Tapper," Duncan said. "Aye, I should think not as well, Duncan," Tapper said. "It appears that our friend here has smurfed on a date with the fair maiden Smurfette." "So how was it smurfing with the bonnie lass there, Empath?" Duncan asked. Empath found it difficult to answer. "It was a wonderful experience, Duncan. This smurf took her flying all over the forest, then we visited the grave of this smurf's Mama Smurf to pay our respects, and then she...gave me a kiss." "Not very surprising, but not unexpected either, Empath," Tapper said. "Smurfette loves every Smurf enough to at least smurf them a kiss." "Something tells me it isn't her regular sort of kiss, Tapper," Duncan said. "It wasn't a friendly kiss indeed, Duncan," Empath said. "It was more, uh..." "Ohhh, that kind of kiss," Tapper said, understanding. "I never thought that Smurfette would ever smurf that kind of kiss to any Smurf. And to be honest, I am rather jealous that she would smurf you that kind of kiss. That to me smurfs me something that's going to happen to you and Smurfette." "You think that she and Empath are going to smurf to the altar soon?" Duncan asked. "Someday, yes, but not very soon, Duncan," Tapper answered. "Tell me, Empath, how do you feel now about Smurfette that she's smurfed you that kiss?" "Well, this smurf feels as if this smurf wants to be near her, Tapper, that this smurf can't live this smurf's life without her," Empath answered. "But are you certain that Smurfette feels the same about you?" Tapper asked. "Honestly, this smurf can't sense everything that she feels, even about this smurf," Empath said. "It's like everything about her is a complete mystery that this smurf must solve." "Then it smurfs to reason, Empath, that if you truly care for Smurfette, you would let her smurf the decision for herself and not try to push her into smurfing you as the one and only Smurf in her life," Tapper said. "And what if she doesn't want to be with this smurf?" Empath asked. "That's a risk you're going to have to smurf, Empath," Duncan said. "For now, though, you should try to be a friend to her and smurf what she wants." "Very true indeed," Tapper said. "This must start as a friendship so you will know what Smurfette likes and dislikes. Where it smurfs from there is up to you and Smurfette, but you will know when the time is right when this friendship smurfs into a romance which will hopefully smurf you both into marriage." "This smurf hopes it will come to that as well, Tapper," Empath said. "Tell me, has any other Smurf felt so strongly about Smurfette that they would want to marry her?" "You should have been here on the first day of spring when Smurfette had first smurfed here, laddie," Duncan said. "There wasn't a single Smurf in the village who couldn't stop thinking about Smurfette all day. And truthfully, me and Tapper were smurfing among ourselves over which one's going to marry her." Tapper giggled. "Ah, yes, I didn't think I would be feuding with my friend here over Smurfette. But I have surrendered to the fact that my first true love must always be with the Almighty." "It's hard to surrender to the fact that Smurfette would never love one of us more than another now," Duncan said. "Hefty is still thinking that he would someday smurf Smurfette off her feet when every other Smurf has lost their interest in her and she in them." "He would find it very difficult to smurf so now that Smurfette has taken a greater interest in Empath, my fellow Duncan," Tapper said. "Anyway, Empath, you should be glad that Smurfette has smurfed something special of herself that she has not given any other Smurf. I will continue to pray for you and for Smurfette, that if your being together is the will of the Almighty, then I will let him smurf the holy union of matrimony." "This smurf appreciates your advice, Tapper and Duncan," Empath said. "Now let's see about smurfing this tavern back into shape so we can celebrate this together, Empath, if you're willing to help," Duncan said. Empath smiled. "This smurf would be more than willing to help, Duncan." Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles